Three Years Gone
by TheShadowVigilante
Summary: ATTN: NO LONGER UPDATED Korra is gone recovering in the South Pole, trying to prepare for her eventual return as the Avatar. Asami is still in Republic City, making a desperate attempt to return to normal life. Their only means of communication are letters. Through this, will their true feelings be revealed? Korrasami. Takes place between Book Three and Book Four
1. Chapter 1

After the ship had left port, Mako and Bolin wandered back into the city. Tenzin thanked Asami for being a strong friend, and then flew away back to Air Temple Island. But she stayed until the ship sailed past the horizon, out of her line of sight. She lingered on the dock, still picturing her best friend in a wheelchair, somber and defeated. _Korra is the strongest person I know. _That's the truth. Never in her life had she encountered such a passionate and headstrong woman. It hurt to see her so vulnerable. Her big blue eyes were no longer crisp and bold; now they gave the impression she was on the brink of tears. The days after Zaheer, she couldn't bathe, eat, or dress with assistance. Her mother, Pema, and Asami rotated shifts, each doing their part to heal their daughter, friend, and Avatar. It took three days for Korra to look Asami in the eye, another three to speak a word of meaning to her.

She was a little hurt she didn't accept her offer to join her in the South Pole. They had become so close over these past few months since Harmonic Convergence. Asami thought the fact that both they dated Mako would make things uncomfortable or awkward, but it only brought them closer. They spent their free days in the gym, or would take drives out into the surrounding mountains. Asami would have to twist Korra's arm to take her shopping, but she would always compromise and accompany her to a Pro-bending match. It had only been a few hours since the ship left, and she already missed Korra.

She sat on the edge of the dock, her feet dangling over the water. She tried to think of something else, anything else. But Korra consumed her thoughts. _She'll only be gone for a few weeks. _Asami repeated this to herself over and over again, but she had a feeling it would be much longer.

* * *

Korra waved goodbye to those that wished her farewell, and then rolled herself to the front of the boat. She couldn't bear to look at Republic City as she sailed away. It was too humiliating. For the past few weeks her only thoughts were of Zaheer. Every time she closed her eyes she was suspended in chains, watching the poison seep into her skin, or trapped in a ball of air, literally having the life sucked out of her. _How did I let him do that to me? _Korra couldn't comprehend. She looked out into the sea. The open ocean is one of the only places she felt content. Surrounded by nothing but her natural element, she was completely at ease. The only other time she felt this relaxed was with Asami. For the past few weeks, Asami refused to leave Korra's side. With her day and night, she was the best friend a girl could ask for.

When Korra rejected Asami's offer on the dock, she could see the sting in her eyes. Asami needed a break from waiting on Korra hand and foot all day every day. She thought she was doing her a favor. Plus the both of them needed some time alone to try to digest everything that happened. Korra hoped no hard feelings would become of it.

* * *

It was dark. Asami was in the same spot, feet still dangling off the edge of the dock. She could feel footsteps approaching from behind, each heavy thud getting closer. _I'm too tired for a mugger tonight. _Asami jumped up and activated her electric glove, the switched it off when she saw his face.

"Hey don't zap me!" Bolin threw up his hands. "I'm only here because Mako asked me to check up on you!"

"Thanks but I was just leaving." Asami picked up her maroon bag off the wooden planks.

Bolin stepped closer and looked Asami straight in the eye. The normal naive, childish glimmer that occupied his eyes was gone. For a moment, one could see all the hard pain that had mounted from his years on the street. "What happened to Korra…" He trailed off. "It's been hard on all of us."

"I know."

"She'll be back soon!" The bright glimmer was back. He put his arm around her small shoulders. "Korra wouldn't want you acting sad and mopey all day!"

"I just don't know what to do. Am I supposed to go back to the factory and pretend like nothing ever happened?"

Bolin took a few steps back and shook his hands. "That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying…" He rubbed his arms. "We should get out of this freezing cold weather and into a warm noodle shop!"

Asami was silent.

"C'mon I promised Mako I'd get you home. Plus I'm buying." He flashed a smile.

She couldn't resist his charm. "Fine."

"Alright. Let's go Pabu!"

The shop Bolin spoke so highly of on the drive there, definitely lived up to Asami's expectations. The atmosphere was lively, but quiet enough to have a conversation with the person sitting across from you. It was in the inner city, not a place she was used to visiting. But after getting a taste of this ramen, she knew she'd be back. Asami spotted Tahno and his groupies in a corner, but realized it was best to pretend she hadn't. Ten minutes at a table with Bolin and his mover stories, she completely forgot about Zaheer and Korra. He had a special way of using his charm to drag you away from obsessive thoughts.

"Not only had I forgotten my lines, but when I looked down to see what everyone was staring at, I realized I had forgotten my bear pelt shorts!"

Asami nearly spit out her noodles. "How on earth did you get out of that?"

"I grabbed the nearest piece of iceberg prop and side stepped my way back into my dressing room."

"Oh Bolin!"

"The crew never let's me forgot it. Every time I walk out on set, someone shouts, 'Did you remember your shorts this time!'"

Asami didn't have any hilarious stories to compete with Bolin. Unless you count smearing oil on your face or losing blueprint plans before a board meeting. It was nice to be distracted and just enjoy the moment. So she quietly slurped the rest of the noodles in her bowl and waited for the bill.

* * *

It takes two weeks to reach the South Pole by cargo boat, and it had only been four days. She had two healing sessions a day with Kya, although her powers didn't come close to her mother's, Katara. Korra wasn't even sure she wanted to heal. _What's the point? There will always be new enemies and danger. There will never be an end to fighting them. _Honestly, she was afraid of failing again. If she never tried, she could never fail. _But the world needs an Avatar. _Her thoughts turned darker. _I could always sacrifice my life for a new reincarnation. _It was a viable option. No reason to waste the powers of the Avatar on a handicapped girl. She needed to at least try to recover before she even considered that, even though she doubted she would ever be the same.

While these thoughts were unpleasant, they were a nice change from being consumed by Zaheer. She stared at the white lotus hanging on the wall in her room on the ship. Little blood spots started to appear all over the cloth. It seeped in, deep into the fabric. Soon the symbol was a dark crimson and Korra could no longer take it. _The Red Lotus._

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed towards the door. "Help me!"

Two white lotus guards came running down the hall armed with sharp staffs and into her room.

"What is it Avatar Korra?" The men searched the room. "An intruder?"

She pointed at the hanging white lotus flag. "No it's…" The guards looked questioningly at her, then at each other. "Never mind."

Korra's father came running in, a few minutes too late. "Korra!" Her father knelt down and embraced her tightly. "Is everything alright? I heard screaming and I…"

Korra pushed him off. "No Dad it's fine, really."

The taller of the two guards leaned down and whispered something to him about the lotus. "Get that things out of here." He looked down at his paralyzed daughter. "Kya said these flashbacks will happen often, but they'll eventually go away."

"I know what Kya said Dad." She crossed her arms. "I know she also said to stay calm and try to meditate."

Tonraq put his large hand on her shoulder. "I know it's tough, but it'll get better." He tried to give her a reassuring smile. "I promise."

She wheeled herself to her large corner desk. "I'll try to remember that."

Her father walked over and landed a protective kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Korra."

"Goodnight Dad."

Every afternoon a guard delivered a stack of letters. It had only been two days, and already the papers were beginning to pile up on her desk. Korra sorted through all the usual: fan mail, letters from world leaders, family in the south, updates on the state of the Earth Kingdom. But she was looking for one name in particular. She found at the bottom of the stack, one of the first letters delivered.

_Dear Korra,_

_ It's only been a day, and I already miss you. It isn't easy losing your best friend. Tenzin has asked me to stay at Air Temple Island for a few days, just to help Pema with the kids until everything settles down. He's letting me stay in your room. It's a strange feeling being in here without you. Don't worry, I won't touch any of your stuff; especially not the bottle of sake I know you keep stashed under your bed. Mako and Bolin are doing fine. Well I guess as fine as anyone expected them to be. They're just trying to readjust like the rest of us.__  
_

_Last night after you left, I think it finally hit me how close I came to losing you. I didn't understand how important you are to me. I have Mako and Bolin, but you know Mako has never been one for words, and Bolin has been pretty busy with Opal lately. It's going to be tough trying to make it through these next few weeks without you. The driver's seat of my satomobile will be waiting for your return. You're going to get through this Korra. You're the strongest person I know._

_Love,_

_Asami_

Her hand quickly wiped across her cheek, leaving a light line of ink. The paper was blotched with tears and the writing smudged on her fingertips. She opened the drawer and pulled out a white sheet of paper and fountain pen. A few minutes went by. The room was silent and paper still lay blank. She tossed the unwritten letter aside and focused on Asami's. Korra poured over the letter and tried to extract every possible meaning from each word. She kept tripping over one word: Love. When she was done analyzing the letter, she folded the paper and evenly creased all the edges. Korra rolled herself over to her bed and gently tucked the letter underneath her pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

In the distance, Korra could see the flag of her homeland flapping in the crisp arctic breeze. The chilled air nipped at the bare skin above her collar. She could see the crowds beginning to gather at the port, eager to welcome their Avatar home. Home. After two weeks of a grueling journey at sea, Korra had finally arrived home. Home in the sense that it was her place of birth, but it wasn't truly where her heart was. That stayed in Republic City along with Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, and Asami. Korra wasn't planning to stay for long. Her goal was to be out of here and back to the Earth Kingdom before the ice thickened, essentially stranding everyone in the South Pole. In only a few weeks, the news had spread quickly to nearly every corner of the world. News headlines read, 'Avatar Korra has fallen' or her personal favorite, 'She may have defeated Zaheer, but can she beat the wheelchair?' The world expected her to be back on her feet and saving the Earth Kingdom in only a few weeks, but a gut feeling told her that wasn't going to happen.

As the shore grew closer, faces in the crowd were beginning to distinguish themselves. Korra rolled herself from the front of the ship and back into her room. She only had a few minutes to collect herself before she would be thrust back in the spotlight. Microphones would be shoved in her face, erratic bursts of light, and the endless rain of questions from the crowd. Tenzin had reassured Korra that he had spoken to the Chief, and they had come to an agreement to limit the crowd as much as possible. Still, there had to be at least one hundred people gathered, waiting for her arrival. Most of them were reporters or fans, wanting to get a glimpse or snapshot of the Avatar.

Korra felt for the letter underneath her pillow. She opened it and almost read it to the end before she heard a knock on her door.

"Avatar Korra." The guard bowed. "The ship has docked."

The female guard stepped a few feet closer, signaling her intention to wheel Avatar Korra off the ship.

"Can I have a couple minutes please? I just need to gather my things."

"Of course." The guard turned on her heels and walked towards the door. She turned around and said, "I'll be right outside when you're ready."

Korra scanned the letter a second time. Her eyes paused on the closing word. _Did she really mean it?_ She heard a second knock on the door. Just by the weight of the hand she could tell it was her father.

"Korra it's time to go." The door creaked open, but only opened to a crack. From the other side of the door, "Don't worry about your things. Your mother and I will handle all of that."

She tucked the letter into her breast bindings, and called to her father. "Alright, I'm ready."

* * *

It was humiliating. Her defeat not only left an emotional scar, but a physical one for the entire world to see. Korra was wheeled past her cousins, a boy she used to have a crush on, some of her old sparring partners, and countless other faces she couldn't put a name to. For the first time in her life, she felt lesser than all of them. Her muscles were beginning to degrade, giving her a much weaker appearance. Korra kept her head down until she was in the safety of her childhood home.

Her mother Senna knelt down beside her chair. "Are you alright sweetie? I know that was a lot to take in."

"I'm fine Mom."

"I'm going to into the market to pick-up a few things before we drive up to the compound." Senna nodded at the white lotus guard steering Korra's wheelchair. "Kiyoko is going to wait here with you, I'll be right back." She gave her daughter a parting kiss on the forehead, and then walked out the door.

After Senna left, it was silent. Korra knew someone would have to speak up before the awkwardness crept in. Thankfully, she didn't have to be one to start the conversation. She was never good at small talk anyway.

"Avatar Korra" Kiyoko took a seat in the chair directly across from Korra. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, a little overwhelmed. I wasn't expecting all of those people to be waiting for me."

"I apologize for that. They were not supposed to be there on direct orders from the Southern Chief."

"It's not your fault." She bent her head shyly away. "Eventually I'm going to have to face everybody."

The guard smiled and rested her hand on Korra's knee. "Only when you're ready. People will have to respect that."

Korra had never had a genuine conversation with any of the white lotus members. She always assumed it was their duty to be seen, but never heard. Now that she had the opportunity, the questions began to pile up in her mind.

"How long have you been a member of the Order of the White Lotus?"

Kiyoko was a little taken back by the suddenness of the question. She wasn't used to personal questions from the Avatar. "Well, I was recruited when I was fifteen. A little older than you."

The curiosity overwhelmed Korra. "What do you mean by recruited?"

"Shortly after I completed my courses at the Fire Nation Naval Academy, a letter was delivered inviting me to an Agni Kai tournament. The prize was more money than my family made in a year, so I had no choice but to accept."

"But…" Korra knew this wasn't the end of the story.

"But after I won the tournament, a man approached me and asked me if I was interested in becoming a guard. I assumed he meant at the Royal Palace. I couldn't think of anywhere else someone would work as a guard. I accepted. When I came to my first day of training, it's then I found out I would be working for the White Lotus."

"Wow that must have been a shock."

Kiyoko chuckled. "It was. More to my family than anyone else."

"Did they support you?"

Korra's question was innocent, but darkness passed over the guard's eyes. "Not quite."

Korra was tempted to push the question further, but decided it would be best if she left it at that.

Tonraq opened the door, but didn't walk through. He looked over at Korra, and then Kiyoko. The guard understood the cue and took her position behind Korra's chair. She gave Korra's shoulder a light squeeze and then pushed her out the door. A small crowd, about fifteen people or so, had gathered around the entrance to the house. _Why are these people constantly following me!_ Korra wanted to scream at them, or bend them out of the way, but she didn't have the strength. She put her head down and was wheeled up the ramp, into the back of the van.

* * *

"Do you feel any sensations?" Katara pushed a pin needle into Korra's right calf muscle.

"No…" Korra admitted quietly to herself.

She pushed it in further, waiting for a reaction from the Avatar.

"OW!" Korra was in pain, but too overjoyed at the fact she was feeling anything at all.

"It appears the nerve damage is significant. The type of poison Zaheer used is much more aggressive than anything I've seen before." Katara watched the tears begin to form in Korra's eyes. "But repairable."

If she could have jumped for joy, she would have right then and there. Instead she passed a cheek-to-cheek grin from Katara to her mother.

Katara stood up, and wiped the sweat from her brow. "With intense healing sessions and physical therapy, I'd say you should be back to a condition to start training again in six months to a year." The old woman smiled, as if she thought this would be good news for Korra.

Korra took that news as a blow to the gut. "Six months to a year!" She could feel the rage beginning to boil. "I'm supposed to back in Republic City in a few weeks!" Her mother held her shoulders to prevent her from falling out of the chair.

"I'm very sorry Korra." Katara stood up and clasped Korra's hands. "The damage is more severe than what Tenzin led me to believe. The poison has seeped deep into the nerves located at the bottom of the spine. I will have to do extensive work on your first chakra." Tears slipped from Korra's eyes. Katara's maternal, nurturing instinct kicked in. "You are a strong, resilient Avatar. Even though you can't communicate with your past lives, their collective strength and wisdom lives on in you." With her words of wisdom and a slight bow, she walked out of the healing center.

Korra was left with the devastating news and her mother's attempts to comfort her.

"This isn't fair mom. What did I do wrong? Why am I being punished?"

"No one is punishing you. Sometimes these things just happen." She cupped Korra's wet face. Senna used her thumbs to stroke her daughter's cheek, wiping away the steady stream of tears.

"Please leave." Korra rolled a few inches away from Senna. "I just want to be alone."

"Korra, sweetie, I only want to help." She reached over to put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Korra could feel an uncontrollable anger making its way to the surface. She was frustrated that no matter how hard her mother tried to understand, she never could. No one could. "Out!" Senna didn't move. "Get OUT!" Korra hadn't meant for that to come out in such an angry yell, but she couldn't help it.

"I'll be in my room if you want to talk." Senna left before Korra could see the tears rolling down her face.

She was alone, finally alone, but she didn't want to be. Korra closed her eyes and wished by some magical or divine act that Asami Sato would walk through the double doors and kneel beside her. She would take Korra's shaking hands, and hold them tightly until they stopped. Only using her emerald green eyes, she would assure Korra everything was going to work out. A single strand of hair would fall over Korra's face, and Asami would gently tuck it behind her ear. Then they would sit there, watching the Southern Lights through the window, perfectly content in silence.

Korra opened her eyes, but she was still alone. And Asami Sato was still a thousand miles away.


	3. Chapter 3

Asami threw her pen down and propped her elbows on her large Mahoney desk. She rubbed her temples with her thumbs and massaged her forehead. She looked down at the paper between her fingers just to make sure she had read the numbers right. The newest report from accounting had just arrived on her desk. It wasn't looking so good.

"Michi…" Asami read over the report, while simultaneously punching numbers on her calculator. She shook her head. "These numbers don't even add up."

"I don't write the reports Miss Sato." Her delivery boy pushed his glasses firmly against the bridge of his nose. "I just take the papers wherever I'm told."

Asami reclined back in her oversized leather chair. She bit her lower lip and tapped the end of the pen against her chin. While still in thought she said, "Tell Ren to telephone the head of accounting. I want him over here immediately."

The young boy bowed deeply. "Yes Miss Sato." He turned and nearly ran out of her office.

Asami went back to self-relieving her stress when Michi poked his head back through the doorway.

"Oh and Miss Sato…"

She made an impatient gesture with her hands. "Get on with it Michi."

He walked over to the desk and laid an envelope with postage originating from the Water Tribe. "This arrived just the morning… It's-"

"You don't need to tell me who this is!" She opened the drawer and felt around for a letter opener. "Please shut the door behind you."

It had been almost a month since Korra left for the South Pole and Asami still had not received a letter back. She had only sent the one to avoid looking desperate, but she couldn't figure out why the Avatar hadn't responded. Now, the mounting anticipation was bubbling over inside.

"Ah ha!" She thought out loud to herself as her hand found the opener.

Asami slid the sharp end through a small gap in the seal. She delicately lifted the paper from the envelope and mumbled the content out loud.

_Asami,_

_On behalf of Tenzin, I am sending you a status report on Korra. She isn't speaking much, but this is what I've been able to gather from Katara:_

_Korra is in rather bleak spirits. She rarely eats or sleeps. Most of her time is spent on the balcony of her room reading letters or observing the villagers. Avatar Korra has been to a total of two healing sessions with my mother since her arrival at the compound. I think she's given up hope. Katara and Senna are trying their best to persuade her to give my Mother's methods a chance. Even though she may not respond, continue to write. You're one of the few people that can reach her._

_-Kya_

Asami's throat swelled. She fought hard to hold back the tears welling at her waterline. There was man standing in the doorway, but she was too focused on preventing the tears from rolling down her face.

"Ah hem." The accountant weakly cleared his throat. "Miss Sato, I can come back at another time if-"

"No no it's fine." Asami quickly wiped below her eyes, trying to preserve her eyeliner. "These statements from last month," She tapped her pen on the total net balance. "Am I missing something?"

"Well," The accountant twiddled his thumbs. "Since Harmonic Convergence, a lot of streets are unusable. While we all appreciate what the Avatar did, people don't have a place to drive, so buying our Satomobiles are pointless." He pulled out a thick envelope from his back pocket. "I also thought you'd be interested to know, while you were gone, President Raiko asked me to calculate the total cost of upgrading the rail system."

Asami squeezed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Explain to me _why_ you didn't come with this sooner?"

"He said he was just curious about the cost… hadn't even asked the council yet."

"In the future, please come to me immediately if you even suspect a contract in the works."

"Yes Miss Sato." He bowed and slipped through the door.

When he was out of site, Asami rushed over to her door and locked it. From her pocket she gently pulled out Kya's letter. She pushed her back against the door and slid down to her knees.

"Oh _Korra_…"

The letter wasn't what Asami expected. For weeks she scanned through all her mail looking for something from the South Pole. She had no idea Tenzin had asked Kya to write. While it was relieving to hear about Korra, more than anything she wanted to hear _from_ Korra.

Asami clutched the paper and held it against her chest. All she could picture was standing on the docks, watching her sail away.

* * *

The long shadows on Asami's office wall were disappearing. Ren had gone home for the night and she could hear the custodial staff working outside her door. Asami was analyzing the first phase of blueprints for a prototype of flying suits. Her engineers insisted she was pushing the limits of modern technology. While she respected their opinion, she knew innovation was not born inside preconceived boundaries.

She was buried deep in her work. By the third unanswered knock, Bolin assumed it was safe to open the door. "Asami…?"

Asami nearly fell over in her chair. "Spirits Bolin!" She placed a hand over her chest to try and regain composure. "You scared me half to death!"

"Well I knocked three times!" He made a number three with his hands just for emphasis.

Asami chuckled. "Well next time try for a fourth." She stood up and walked over to the earthbender. "What brings you my office?"

"I haven't seen you in nearly three weeks! Every time I went by your house, the butler said you were out." Pabu squeaked. "This little guy was getting worried."

She scratched the ferret under his chin. "Well don't worry Pabu, I'm fine."

Bolin looked around her office. A small cot was folded away in the corner. In a concerned voice he asked, "Asami have you been sleeping here?"

Her cheeks flushed red. "Sometimes… Only if I'm too tired to drive home."

Bolin exchanged a worried glance with Pabu. "When is the last time you did something besides work?"

"Well uh…-"

He picked up her bag and grabbed her by the hand. "I'm taking you out tonight. No protests." Bolin put a finger to her lips.

"Bolin I have a lot of work to do…" Asami backed away towards her desk.

He felt around in her purse for her keys. "I'm driving. C'mon let's go."

Going out was the last thing Asami wanted to do. The entire drive to _The Water Tower_, she begged and pleaded with Bolin to just take her home. She was in no mood for drinks and dancing.

Bolin took one hand off the wheel and squeezed Asami's shoulder. "You can't keep throwing yourself into work to get away from your problems."

"I don't have any _problems_." She lied.

"Asami listen," He put his hand back on the wheel. "If this is about Korra, I miss her too. This hasn't been easy for any of us."

Asami was silent.

"Mako is taking it just as hard. After the whole thing with Zaheer, he buried himself in cold cases and was the first to volunteer for an overnight shift. He wouldn't come home for days at a time. Beifong had to put him on mandatory leave just so he would snap out of it." Bolin let out a heavy sigh. "Spirits, she was the first love of his life Asami. If he can get through this, so can you."

For the second time that day, she was on the brink of losing all self-control. "Let me out of the car."

"What?!" Bolin hit the lock in case she tried to jump out. "Asami are you nuts?"

"I just need to be alone right now Bolin." She pulled on the car handle. "Unlock this door!"

"No!" He pulled to the side of the road. "You need to calm down."

Asami looked over at him from the passenger seat. Mascara was smeared in a ring around her red, swollen eyes. Her bright red lips were puffy and tender, stuck in a permanent pout. She had never seen Bolin look at her with such pity.

"Asami-"

"Please Bolin, just take me home." Her voice cracked mid-sentence. She shrunk into her seat. Never in her life had she allowed someone to see her in this state.

"I don't want to leave you like this."

"I'll be fine."

"Let me take you back to my place. We can watch movers and eat ice cream. I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my room."

In an almost whisper, "Bolin, I just want to-"

"Asami please." Bolin took her hands in his. He was so worried he was willing to beg.

She sniveled. "Okay"

* * *

Bolin started up the engine and swung a U-turn back to Downtown.

"Make yourself at home!" Bolin pulled the string on the closest floor lamp.

Asami had never spent much time in the Boys' apartment. When she was dating Mako, they lived in the loft above the gym. For a little while they also lived with Asami and her father back at the mansion. She was surprised how well they furnished the small space. _Bolin spent his mover money well. _Even though there were vines protruding through the walls, it blended well with the décor. The couch and chairs were a light aqua blue. Deep cherry wood was used for the tables, dressers, and bookshelves. A Fire Ferrets poster was tacked on the wall above a home radio set. Bolin hung his coat and set aside his shoes. He gestured for her to do the same.

He fished around in a cabinet and pulled out a projector. "Take your pick." Bolin dusted off a box of reels and tossed it over to Asami.

She flipped through each disk. Asami's fingers paused on _A Cave of Two Lovers._ She pulled it out of the box and handed it to Bolin. "I want to watch this one."

"Oh c'mon!"

"What?" She tried to say as innocently as possible.

"This is the sappiest mover ever made!"

Asami stuck out her lower lip. It always worked well with the boys.

"Don't you want to watch things blow up?"

This was Asami's favorite mover. She could recite the synopsis from memory. "'Two lovers from warring villages build a underground labyrinth to meet in secret. The only way to navigate through the tunnels is to trust in love.' Doesn't that just make your heart want to melt?"

"Honestly I was totally hoping you'd choose this mover. I needed an excuse to watch it." He put on his sad puppy eyes and sniffed dramatically. "It reminds me of my Opal!"

Bolin dimmed the lights and brought out two cartons of ice cream from the kitchen. "Chocolate or chocolate?"

"Hmm… I'll take chocolate."

* * *

By the end of the movie, Bolin was sound asleep on the opposite side of the couch. His chest silently expanded and collapsed under the cover of a green fleece blanket. Pabu nestled his furry body in between Bolin's muscular arms. The apartment was completely silent apart from the soft whistles each time Bolin drew a breath, and the honks of taxi cars in the downtown streets below. Asami's heart swelled as she glanced at the sleeping boy a few feet away. He looked so small and pure curled into the fetal position cuddling his beloved pet. She stood up from the couch and knelt beside him. She brushed her lips against his forehead and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

Asami tiptoed down the hallway, cursing herself every time the floorboards creaked. She wasn't sure if Mako was home, and if he was, she DID NOT want to wake him. _Nothing is worse than a cranky firebender. _Bolin's room was easy to find. He took one of his golden nameplates from his dressing room and plastered it outside his bedroom door. Asami pushed open the door and felt around the wall for a light switch.

Once it was illuminated, she took a quick tour of the room. _Exactly how I pictured it. _The walls were covered in mover actresses, Pro-bending legends, and Fire Ferret memorabilia. Asami rummaged through Bolin's drawers until she found an oversized shirt suitable for sleeping. She slipped off her clothes and pulled the Harbor Town Hog Monkeys team shirt over her head. A mirror hanging on the back of the door caught her eye.

"Spirits!" Asami wiped underneath her eyes. "How did Bolin keep a straight face talking to me?" She laughed at the ridiculousness of the past few hours. "I look like a clown."

After she wiped off all her make-up, she climbed into bed. She tried various positions to fall into sleep, but in the end Asami ended up on her back staring at the ceiling engrossed in thoughts of Korra.

She sighed and made her way across the room to Bolin's small corner desk. A blank sheet laid waiting for her, so she dipped the old style quill pen into the ink bowl. Asami focused on the paper until she gathered the courage to write the first line.

_Dear Korra,_

_I think a contract with the city for upgrading the rail system is in the works. Nothing official yet, but my sources tell me Raiko should announce soon. All is well here. We're just trying our best to get along without you._

Asami read over the paper. She groaned, crumpled it up, and tossed it into the wastebasket. For the first time in her life, she was at a loss for words. _Am I honest with her? Do I tell her how I really feel?_

She contemplated that last question. "_How do I really feel?_"

By the time the shadows of the early morning sun rose against the wall in Bolin's bedroom, she was writing the address for Korra's compound in the South Pole on the front of the envelope. Asami had spent the entire night crafting the perfect letter to send halfway across the world. She sealed the back with the mark of Republic City, and then dashed across the street to catch the postman before he pulled away.

* * *

**A/N: I would reeaally appreciate some reviews on your thoughts on the story so far. Likes, dislikes, or general thoughts and feelings.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. The holidays. You know.**

* * *

"Use your mind to try to overcome the pain, try again." Katara laid her hands patiently in her hap. "Whenever you're ready."

Korra balanced herself on the set parallel bars.

"Envision yourself walking towards Naga."

Korra locked her eyes on the polar bear dog and jerked her left foot forward. "Umph!" She shifted all her weight on her first step, and then lifted her second. "Aghh!"

"You're doing great Korra."

She was breathing heavy through her gritted teeth. Her grip on the bar turned her knuckles white. "Katara!"

"It's alright Korra. Just focus."

"Aghhh!" All of her weight rested on her second foot. "I'm going to do it." She whispered under her labored breathing.

Katara watched with pride as Korra landed each step without a slip. Halfway across the floor, she let go of the support bars.

"Aghhhh almost there!" She nearly tripped on the final step, but fell right into Naga's chest.

Katara jumped from her seat to rush over to the Avatar. She rested her hand on Korra's back. "I knew you could do it."

Through her bleary, tear filled eyes she stared up at Katara. "Thank you."

"I was just a guide. Your mind did all the work."

Korra softly smiled at the old woman. She opened her mouth to say something in reply, but a White Lotus guard interrupted them.

"I'm sorry Master Katara, but a letter from a sender the Avatar flagged has just been delivered." The man waved the letter, and set it on a table beside the door. "Again my apologies." The man bowed twice, each in slightly different directions, and backpedalled out the door.

Katara chuckled. "Poor boy. Must be new."

Korra didn't respond. Her eyes were glued to the table.

The waterbender took notice and walked over to retrieve it. "Flagged huh? It must be from someone special."

Korra blushed. "Oh no, not really. Probably just Asami."

Katara held up the letter to read the sender's name. "Like I said, someone special."

She looked down to hide her heated cheeks. "You can just leave it there, I'll get it."

Katara smiled, but Korra could see the knowing glimmer in her bright blue eyes. She walked over and offered a hand to steady the Avatar on her feet. Korra waved it away. Once she was up Katara asked, "Do you need me to get the chair?"

Korra smiled and shook her head. "No."

The first few steps were slow and methodical. Once Korra reached her stride, her spine straightened and it was like the last month and a half had disappeared. She looked back to Katara for approval.

She nodded. "Very good Korra." Katara walked over beside over and wagged a finger in her face. "I know this may have you thinking you're cured, but we still have work to do."

Korra groaned.

Katara smiled and gently embraced her. "You're making remarkable progress young Avatar."

Korra bowed as Katara excused herself mumbling something about sea prunes. As soon as the waterbender was out of sight, she slid her thumb through the top of the envelope.

_Dear Korra,_

_I'll save us both the trouble of attempting to use elaborate metaphors; I miss you. It's plain and simple, but true. I'm an engineer, not a writer. Eloquence isn't exactly my best skill. Nothing seems right without you around. The only person- unrelated to work- I've spent time with is Bolin. Ever since Opal left to the Earth Kingdom he's been a wreck. I'm helping to get his mind off her, and he's helping to my mind off you. The only thing is, I'm not sure I really want my mind off you. Korra, you've been the best thing to happen to me in a long time. I'm so glad I hit Mako with my scooter and let him break my heart. All of the pain and hurt that boy put me through was worth it because I met you. You've changed me Korra. Kicking ass by your side, I've become a strong and passionate fighter. You've challenged me to become more innovative and bold with my technological designs. The way you've handled Harmonic Convergence has turned me into a more patient and caring person. Korra, I think you are the single most influential person to ever come into my life. I love you for that._

_You've changed me in other ways too. These ways are a bit more difficult to explain. I've been up all night searching for the perfect way to say it, but I realized I needed to say exactly how I feel. You've made me look at people differently. Specifically, you've made me look at you differently. My view of you has definitely changed over the past year, for better and for worse, but in the end you became my best friend. Now things have changed a little bit more. I will admit I've always had a small crush on you, but I thought it stemmed from admiration and respect. (And a bit of jealousy) After Harmonic Convergence, my feelings toward you intensified. I had to push it aside because we had bigger things to deal with. Now that it's quieted down, I've had some time to really think things through. Korra, I think I've fallen in love with you. I'm just as confused as you probably are reading this, but I need to tell you. I don't want to spend the rest of my life kicking myself because I was too scared to tell you how I feel. I don't know what this means, for either of us, but I do know that I don't want things to change between us. I know this confession may make things a bit awkward, but you're my best friend and I will do anything to keep it that way._

_Love,_

_Asami_

Korra's knees gave out beneath her. She tried to reach out to find something to hold onto, but her hands only swung at air. The sound of her hitting the floor triggered a White Lotus guard come running down the hall.

She entered the room and assumed a fighting stance. The guard knelt down beside her after she swept the room for intruders. "Avatar Korra, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Korra let out a sigh of relief when she was saw Kiyoko's face. "No, no I'm fine." She folded the letter and held it tightly in her fist. "Can you help me up?"

Kiyoko locked arms beneath Korra's and hoisted her up. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Once Korra was steady on her feet, she shook herself from Kiyoko's grip. "Yeah. I promise I'm okay."

The guard still looked worried. "Do you want me to get Master Katara?"

Korra held a flat palm against Kiyoko's chest. "No."

"Alright well at least let me help escort you back to your room." She looked down at Korra's shaking hands.

She saw the panic look wash over the guard's face. "Trust me. I'm fine." She waved the letter. "I just got a..." Korra braced herself against the wall and exhaled a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. "I- I- I'm not really sure what I just got."

Kiyoko forced Korra's gaze to meet hers. "Do you need to talk about it?"

"No." Korra shook her head. "No-" She pressed her hand against her forehead. "I mean- I don't even know what to say." She walked over to a white chair in the corner. "I just don't understand."

The guard knelt beside her. "Let me take you back to your room." She held her hand against Korra's cheek. "You look pale."

"Okay." Korra took Kiyoko's outstretched hand and tucked the letter into her waistband.

* * *

_I think I've fallen in love with you. _Korra read line for the hundredth time to herself. _In love with me? _No matter how many times she read the letter, it still hadn't completely hit her what Asami was confessing. _How is this even possible? _She thought back to all the memories with Asami that stood out. Not one gave any indication that Asami was in love with her. Korra laid flat in her bed, letting the letter rest on her chest. _I think I've fallen in love with you. I think I've fallen in love with you. I think I've fallen in love with you. _The string of words played over and over inside her head. Korra closed her eyes, but couldn't picture the words coming out of Asami's mouth.

A knock on the door interrupted her spinning thoughts. "Korra?"

When she first heard the voice, for a moment she was convinced it was Asami. Katara poked her head through the small crack in the doorway.

"A guard informed me you took fall in the healing center after reading Asami's letter." Katara stepped through and closed the door behind her.

_Great. _She shoved the letter under her pillow. "I'm fine. Really." Korra rolled over. She was afraid Katara would read her face like a book.

"People don't normally lose their balance over a letter unless it's a bit startling." She could hear Katara sit down in the chair at her desk.

Korra could see where she was steering the conversation. She wasn't ready to talk about it. She stayed silent.

"Is everything alright back in Republic City?"

"Yeah. Everything's great." Korra stared at the wall trying to control the pitch of her voice. "Asami just had a breakthrough in this thing she's been working on."

"Oh really?" Korra could hear a creak as Katara shifted in the chair. "Tell me about it."

"Well um…" She cleared her throat. "I'm not big on mechanical engineering, but from what I understood, she uh-"

Korra felt Katara's weight on the edge of the bed. The waterbender's hand patted her feet. "Korra, now I'm no Toph, but I can tell when someone is lying."

"Ugh…" She groaned and brought her knees to her chest. "Can we not talk about it?"

Katara sighed. "Well if you want I think your father is right outside-"

"No!" Korra shot up and grabbed Katara's arm. She made no effort to wipe away the tears that slipped out in the sudden motion. "Please don't."

"Talk to me Korra."

Korra stayed silent.

"Normally I try not to meddle, but you when start falling down I have to get involved." She smiled. "What kind of healer would that make me?"

Korra sighed and pulled the letter from beneath the pillow. She folded it and tossed it across the bed. "I'm so confused." She buried her face in her hands and turned back towards the wall.

Katara sighed heavily when the reached the end of the letter. "I see why."

Korra sat up and looked deeply into the old woman's eyes. "How do I even respond to something like that?"

"Well," Katara folded the letter and handed it back to Korra. "I think you owe her the courtesy of a response."

"I know but-" Her stomach tightened. "I don't even know how I feel. "

Katara pulled herself further onto the bed and pressed her back against the wall. Korra could tell she was getting ready for the haul of a long story.

"When I was your age, Aang and I were going through a rough patch in our relationship. I was two years older than him, which added on to a girls' natural maturity, made things frustrating sometimes. Anyway, I broke up with him."

"What?" Korra was confused. "But you and Aang got married-"

"Yes, but that was years later. We were just kids at this time." Katara continued. "As I was saying, Aang and I spent some much needed time apart. He stayed back with Zuko helping to establish the city, and I visited Sokka and his wife Suki on Kyoshi Island."

"Wait but-"

Katara huffed.

Korra smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Continue."

"While I was living on the island, I became very good friends with one of the Kyoshi Warriors, Su Mai." Katara cleared her throat. "We spent a lot of time together, and soon it was hard to distinguish our feelings for each other."

"Ohhhhh…" This was all making sense to Korra now.

"Now I was still in love with Aang, nothing could change that." She looked down at the blue sheets. "But that didn't mean I was immune to having feelings for someone else." Katara fidgeted with her betrothal necklace. "One night, I was at her house working on her shoulder. She had just come home from a battle with some outlying Fire Nation loyalists. An arrow grazed Su Mai, but it was nothing serious. I was just being overprotective."

Katara paused, expecting some type of commentary from Korra.

"When I was done, I looked up and our eyes caught each other. It's not like this had never happened with her before, but there was something different about this time. I can't quite explain it, but there was a glimmer of some burning desire. I guess she saw the same thing in me too." Katara chuckled. "Before I knew it, I was lying there, panting and naked on her floor."

Korra gasped. "What? You…" She pointed her finger in at Katara and disbelief. "With her?"

"Yes. With her." Katara's chucking faded and her face turned serious. "She was asleep next to me, and I panicked. I didn't know what to think about any of this. So I left."

"You just left her there?" Her jaw hung slightly open.

"Believe it or not, I had never been with anyone before. Aang was the only boy I ever dated, and he was only fifteen at this time. So yes, I left and went back to Republic City. Aang and I made up and I never saw Su Mai again."

Korra laid back against her pillows, trying to soak in what Katara had just told her. She wasn't sure how this was supposed to help her with deal with Asami. "So what does this mean in terms of me?" Korra didn't mean to sound so selfish.

"I always regretted not sticking around until morning. Who knows how things would have turned out?"

"But then you may have not married Aang."

"I think I still would have. Aang and I had something special and irreplaceable."

"So what you're saying is-"

Katara stood up and cut her off. "What I'm saying is, don't be afraid and runaway. See where things take you. You might be surprised."

Before Korra could manage a thanks or even a smile, Katara turned and walked out the door.

She was left with only her thoughts and the letter burning a hole through her chest. Korra's mind drifted back to Asami's last letter and that closing word: Love. She remembered how it consumed her thoughts and made her heart swell every time she read it. Korra thought back to Mako, the only other time she had been in love. Their relationship was intense, passionate, and reckless. When they were alone, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Despite it's intensity, the physical side of things was always desperate and fleeting. In the end, Korra always felt some deep emptiness inside. It was a constant and persistent nagging that only went away after they broke up and she became close with Asami. Now that she thought about it, Asami had really changed her too.

* * *

**A/N: C'mon guys- Tell me what you think. Review that box below. It helps.**


End file.
